Hearts Like Broken Glass
by Master of miracles99
Summary: Germany has been in love with one person for most of his life,but that person seems to barely acknowledge his existance even though they are so close. Germany is now fifteen years old and rather innocent...but that won't last too long with the kind of situations he's been in recently. If you like it please comment and tell me what you think,I'd love to hear your thoughts thank.
1. Acting

Chapter 1. Acting

June 21,2011

I've only been acting for a long time. Since I was seven I've been just acting. It was all an act. All a lie. I lied to him and I lied to myself. I know it's wrong. I know I have no right to say those three words to him. I know it's illegal. I know he could go to jail under more than just one charge. I know it would ruin our reputations. I know society would never accept it. For more than one reason it would not be accepted. I know I would cause a lot of trouble for him. I know that there's no reason for me to tell him. I know this makes me a horrible person. I know all these things...yet I continue to love him.

I love him. This love...it fills my heart. Ever since I was seven years old he has filled my line of view. My eyes chase after him. I can spot him in a crowd of more than 1000 people. I can find him as if he's the only person in the room at the school entrance ceremony. I have loved him and only him,100% just him for seven years. It's wrong to love him. I can spot him in a crowd of exactly 1,814 people during an entrance ceremony,but next year...I won't be able to do that anymore next year.

He is 5 years older than me...next year he starts college. Next year we won't be in the same school. I've been in the same school as him since I was six years old. We go to an escalator school. We don't have to worry about entrance exams until our 13th year of school when we are third years in high school. We get a smooth ride into the next year. Into the next grade. We have no worries of choosing and trying to get into a middle school or high school of our choice. Our lives are easy as long as we're good students and pass every grade. If we fail a grade there is a possibility we may be kicked out,so everyone tries their hardest and does very well to stay with our friends. Next year I will be in my third year of middle school and he will be in his first year of college. Right now he is taking entrance exams. I am wishing him luck and encouraging him to do his absolute best. I will miss seeing him everyday,but I'm happy for him. Good luck.

Sincerely,

Ludwig Beilschmidt

Germany sighs,takes off his glasses and tucks his journal away in the bottom drawer of his desk and locks it. Prussia knocks on his door,"hey,west,can I come in?"

Germany picks up his book and opens it to a random page,"ja,what is it,bruder?"

Prussia opens the door and peeks inside,"west...you aren't wearing your glasses,that's bad for your eyes..."

"They were giving me a head ache. I just took them off,I'll be fine."

"Your glasses gave you a head ache? That's unusual...do you need a new prescription? I can take you tomorrow since we don't have school..."

"No,it's alright,bruder. I'm okay. I think it's just because I've been reading for a long time. " Germany says with a small,thankful smile,"anyway...was there something you wanted?"

Prussia smiles and steps into the room. He walks over to Germany and runs his fingers through his hair,"no,not really. I was just checking on you. It's late though Ludwig...you should get some rest."

"Okay. I'll go to sleep in a little bit." Germany says quietly,looking up at Prussia,"I'm just going to read a bit more,okay?"

"Ja,okay." Prussia says as he runs his fingers through Germany's hair again. Prussia leans down and lightly kisses Germany's forehead,"sleep well." He then goes back to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

September 6,2011

Today is the day before my first day of school. 'He' passed his entrance exams and got into the college he wanted to. I can no longer see him in school but I still see him everyday. I see him every morning,usually every afternoon,and usually every night. This will probably be my last entry...I'm not sure. If something important happens then I'll right again but this is most likely going to be it. Until next time.

Sincerely,

Ludwig Beilschmidt

Germany puts his journal away and locks the drawer,then stands up and steps out of his room,heading towards the stairs,wanting to get something to drink. As Germany passes Prussia's room he stops for a minute,hearing moaning and creaking,assuming that Prussia is watching porn again,then...

CREAK

"Aaaaaahn! Gilbert! Gilbert! Aaah! Ah! So good! "

"Gott! You're such a slut! Fucking shit!"

"Ah! Ah! Gilbert! Harder!"

CREAK CREAK CREAK CREAK CREAK

"Gilbert! I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me you little slut."

The most disturbing thing was that it wasn't a girls voice mixing with Prussia's...it was a young boy's. Germany runs back to his room,aroused,his erection straining against his trousers.

'This is sick...I can't believe I've become aroused from hearing my bruder have sex with a man!' Germany thinks to himself as he leans his head against the wall,his music still blaring from his stereo.

"I'm going to hell." Germany mumbles as he undoes his pants,letting them fall to the floor,his boxers soon following.

* * *

Five minutes later Germany is almost done taking care of his 'problem' when Prussia knocks on his door. "West,can I come in?"

Germany panics. "...ah...n-no!...g-go away...! Come...come back later!..." Germany says nervously,having moved to his bed three minutes ago,his stereo still blaring Unheiling's Armageddon.

Prussia is worried by Germany's response and opens the door looking inside to see Germany sitting on his bed,his face bright red with tears beading at the corners of his eyes,his hand unmoving but still on his straining red cock,panting. "I said don't come in you jackass! G-go away!" Germany shouts,embarrassed as he tries to cover himself a bit.

"H-holy shit! West I'm sorry!" Prussia shouts frantically as he slams the door shut.

Three minutes later Germany bites down on his pillow to keep from moaning as he comes. Germany cleans himself up and gets dressed then goes to Prussia's room. Germany knocks on the door. "Big bruder...may I come in? I think we need to talk..."

No answer. "Bruder? Are you sleeping?" Still no answer. Germany decides to go in,but finds that Prussia isn't there. Germany looks around the house and finds a note on the back door.

'Ludwig,I'm going out. I'll be back in an hour or so, and it's currently 7:15. I left some money underneath the cookie jar if you want to order something. Be good and don't wait for me.

Love, the awesome,almighty me. '

"...ass...leaving your little brother alone...you didn't even write the farewell properly idiot..." Germany says with a small smile. "Don't leave me alone for too long...I miss you already."

* * *

2:36 AM

Prussia opens the door. Germany jumps off of the sofa and runs over to him,hugging him tightly,tears forming in his eyes. "You jerk! You said an hour! I hate you! I hate you! Why'd you leave me alone, you bastard?! I hate you! Don't leave me alone any more you stupid, jackass!"

"West,calm down. What's wrong with you?" Prussia says worriedly,closing the door behind him and lightly rubbing Germany's back.

"You said an hour! It's 2:30 in the morning! Where'd you go!? Your such a jerk! I'm 15 damn it!"

"Ja. You're 15. You should be sleeping. Why are you still up?"

"How could I fucking sleep dumb ass!? I was worried about you! Why are you home so late!?" Germany cries childishly.

"West,you're 15. Calm down and stop cursing at me. It's rude."

"Shut up! I don't care! You left and I didn't know where you were! I was worried you idiot! You said 'an hour or so' ! That usually means maybe two,three hours at most! You've been gone all night! It's been over seven hours damn it! What's wrong with you!?"

"Alright,alright. I'm sorry,okay? I'm sorry,west. I won't do it again." Prussia says quietly,hugging Germany's waist,lightly nuzzling and kissing his hair.

Germany nods,still crying as he hugs Prussia tighter.

Prussia smiles. "You're so cute,west. You really missed me,huh?" Prussia says while laughing slightly as he lets go of Germany's waist and picks him up.

"W-what!? Wait! What are you doing you ass!?"

"Carrying you upstairs~."

"I...I can walk!"

"But you're really cute! "

"S-so what!? I'm heavy,right? So put me down!"

"No. You aren't even heavy. You're actually really light. It seems like you don't realize how small you really are. You're really small and skinny~!"

"Sh-shut up! I'm only 15! So what if I'm not as big and muscly as you! I'm still growing! I'll get bigger!" Germany whines,blushing.

"See you're so cute~! You're only 5'4" ~~~! How much do you weigh~!?"

"D...doesn't matter...just put me down..."

"C'mon west~! Tell meee~!"

"Why should I? You'll just tease me. Put me down you idiot."

"I won't tease you,I promise. If you tell me I'll put you down and you can go back upstairs,okay?"

"Fine. I swear to gott if you are lying to me I'll make your life a living hell." Germany threatens,his face and tone of voice dead serious.

Prussia nods his head quickly,remembering the last time he lied to Germany when he was this serious.

"Okay." Germany says quietly,then looks away blushing as he mumbles.

"...1...121 pounds..."

"Oh mein gott! You're so cute~!" Prussia says as he kisses Germany's cheek,then puts him down.

Germany blushes,then grabs Prussia's wrists and trips him by nudging him in the back of his knee with his foot,stoping his head from hitting the floor then running away to his room.

Prussia sits up,laughing. "Really now...so childish..."

* * *

**so what did you think? Any questions just post them in comments. Wondering what Germany did to Prussia? I'll tell you next time I post a chapter if two people ask...or if someone asks and gives their opinion on how I've done so far. Please post honest opinions and if you have an idea for a chapter tell me! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Family issues.

September 9,2011

"Keseseseseses~~!"

"No."

Keseseseseseseseseseses~~~~!"

"No. Go away."

"Keseseseseseseseses~!"

"Go away,Gilbert!"

Keseseseseseses~~~~!" Prussia laughs as he opens Germany's bedroom door.

"Gilbert get away from me!"

"Keseseseses~! Weeeest~!"

"What do you want,fool?"Germany asks,clearly annoyed as he continues his paper work.

"Play with me I'm bored~!"

"No."

"But weeeest~!"

"No. Cut it out you ass. Quit distracting me while I'm trying to work."

"Work on what~? I'm 1000 times more awesome than any lame thing you work on!"

"I'm doing paperwork. Go away and stop bothering me."

"Stupid,lame,boring paperwork? That's literally the only thing you EVER do~!"

"At least I do my work. You have work to do too,don't you? So why don't you go do that and leave me alone,okay bruder?"

"But weeeeeeest~~~! Work is so boooriiiiiiiing!"

"That doesn't matter. You still have to do it."

"But-"

"I'm doing mine,so if you aren't going to offer to help me or do your own,then leave me alone." Germany says,clearly annoyed as he goes back to writing quickly,filling out a report for his boss.

"Okay...sorry west..." Prussia mumbles sadly.

Germany sighs. "No it's alright Gilbert. I'm sorry for being rude."

Prussia smiles down at Germany. "It's okay! I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss~!"

"That will _NEVER _happen."

"Why not!?" Prussia whines, "You used to give me kisses all the time when you were little~!"

"I was a child. I am no longer a child,I'm a young adult. I'm 15 years old."

"Just kiss me!"

"No."

"But you always used to kiss me! You kissed people all the time! You kissed me,Roderich, Hungary, Grandpa Rome,and Germania, and you even kissed Spain one time! So why can't you just give me a kiss!?"

"What!? I never kissed Spain!"

"Yes you did. Romano was being mean to him and he was pouting and whining about it to me and you were there so you went and hugged him and asked you for a kiss and then you kissed him. "

"T-that never happened! I don't remember that!"

Prussia's face goes blank and he stares at Germany for a while. "...ah...j-ja...it must have happened in a dream I had...don't worry about it...I'm...going to my room..." Prussia says quietly then walks out of Germany's room,closing the door behind him,then goes to his room.

* * *

Prussia closes and locks his door,then goes into his walk-in closet,going all the way to the back,opening a secret door that opens up to a secret study,the walls lined with shelves amongst shelves of journals. On the left side of the room there is a desk lit by a small desk lamp,an inkwell and quill on the right side and a pile of papers in the middle,to the left of that is a basket of candles,a lighter,and a stamp with the Prussian flag on it. On the right side of the room there is a clothing rack with all of Prussia's old uniforms on hangers on it and next to that a sword wrack and a table of souvenirs from every war he's won. On the far side of the room,directly across from Prussia who is still standing in the doorway,it is,of course,lined with shelves of journals and simply one thing else- an old fashioned wooden trunk with a lock. Nothing else.

Prussia closes the door behind him and crosses the room,stopping when he's in front of the trunk. Prussia kneels down and pulls an antique looking skeleton key on a thread that he keeps hidden around his neck under his clothes from underneath his big hoodie. Prussia takes of the necklace and puts the key in the lock and slowly turns it to the right,his heart racing,the blood pounding in his ears the only thing he hears until there's a quiet _CLICK_ and he withdraws the key and opens the heavy lid of the trunk.

Prussia looks in the trunk,his heart still pounding as he hangs the key on a hook on the inside of the lid,then pulls out a hat.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Newest chapter~! I was VERY inspired. I'm pleased with how it came out. Prussia has a secret study and a mysterious trunk~ woOoOoOoOoOoOo! An aaaaair of mystery~~! I know guys haven't been liking and favoriting and commenting...hell idek if anyone's reading,but I'm bored and have nothing better to do with my life when I'm not doing school work so I might as well try to entertain people. "Try" being the key word. Anyway hope (if anyone's even reading) that you enjoyed this~!**

**Yosh!**

**Aishiteru~!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu~!**


End file.
